deathinparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Series 8
BBC Press Release BBC One’s hit crime drama Death in Paradise, produced by Red Planet Pictures, has been re-commissioned for an eighth series. Ardal O’Hanlon will return to head up the team as lead detective DI Jack Mooney in the popular sun-soaked crime series. Since launching in 2011, Death In Paradise has cemented its position as one of BBC One’s highest rating dramas. Series seven got off to a fantastic start on Thursday 4 January, with episode one pulling in over 8.2 million consolidated viewers and a slot-winning 31 per cent share of the audience. Filmed on the French-Caribbean island of Guadeloupe, the eighth series of the award-winning drama will continue to keep audiences guessing with intriguing mysteries, cunning plot twists and a star-studded array of guest cast. The eighth series was commissioned for BBC One by Charlotte Moore, Director of Content, and Piers Wenger, Controller of Drama Commissioning. Tim Key will continue to executive produce for Red Planet Pictures and Tommy Bulfin for the BBC. Death In Paradise is a Red Planet Pictures production, produced with the support of the region of Guadeloupe. Tim Key, Executive Producer, Red Planet Pictures, says: “We’re delighted to be returning to Saint Marie for more fun and intrigue - as well as some big surprises. It’s a joy to work on a show that is so loved by its audience and we can’t wait to head back to Guadeloupe and start filming later this year.” Tommy Bulfin, BBC Executive Producer and Drama Commissioning Editor for Northern Ireland, adds: “Death in Paradise is a much loved gem in the BBC One schedules and we are so delighted to announce that it will be returning in 2019 for its eighth series.”http://www.bbc.co.uk/mediacentre/latestnews/2018/death-in-paradise-series-8 --Humph (talk) 16:39, February 1, 2018 (UTC) Filming of the eighth series of Death in Paradise is underway in Guadeloupe, with Ardal O’Hanlon reprising his role as lead detective DI Jack Mooney alongside Joséphine Jobert (DS Florence Cassell), Tobi Bakare (Officer JP Hooper), Don Warrington (Commissioner Selwyn Patterson) and Elizabeth Bourgine (Catherine Bordey). Produced by Red Planet Pictures for BBC One, series eight sees the arrival of a new regular character – Officer Ruby Patterson, played by exciting up-and-coming actor Shyko Amos (A Very English Scandal). Fresh out of police college, Officer Patterson is more than just an eager new recruit – she’s also Commissioner Patterson’s niece, which presents the team with a challenge or two. While they get to know their new arrival, Ruby quickly realises that life as a police officer in Saint Marie is far from quiet... Shyko Amos says: "There is nothing quite like Death in Paradise on TV and it hasn't quite sunk in yet that I’ve joined such a massively popular show. It's given me a butterfly or two but I'm very excited! Officer Ruby Patterson is a bundle of joy! I am very excited for Death in Paradise viewers to experience her as the new member of the already amazing law enforcement team of Saint Marie". Series eight also marks the departure of original cast member, Danny John-Jules, and his much-loved character, Officer Dwayne Myers. Following seven successful years, John-Jules leaves the show on a high with series seven securing more than eight million viewers when the Caribbean crime drama returned to screens last January. Executive Producer, Tim Key, says: “We’re delighted to welcome Shyko to the team. She’s a really exciting young actor who has already made a huge impact on set as Officer Ruby Patterson. We’re very sad to have said goodbye to Danny, who’s brilliant performance as Dwayne has helped make the show such a success. We wish Danny all the very best and look forward to working with him again. But it’s wonderful to be back in Guadeloupe with our fantastic cast and crew to get stuck in to some more intriguing murder mysteries in the Caribbean sun. We can’t wait for the audience to see what we’ve got in store”. Tommy Bulfin, BBC Executive Producer and Drama Commissioning Editor for Northern Ireland, adds: “This is an exciting time for Death in Paradise and we are delighted to have such great talent involved in the show. We are sad to say goodbye to Danny whose presence and personality has helped contribute towards the success of this long running series, but we are thrilled to have Shyko Amos on board. We can't wait to see her take the reins as Officer Ruby Patterson and the new dynamic she will bring to the Caribbean police team.”http://www.bbc.co.uk/mediacentre/latestnews/2018/death-in-paradise --Humph (talk) 09:27, May 6, 2018 (UTC) Further Reading * How, when and why is Danny John-Jules leaving Death in Paradise? * Officer Dwayne Myers is leaving Death in Paradise References BBC episode teasers * 8:1 "When a passenger is stabbed on the express bus to Honore, Jack and his team are baffled. No-one left their seat." https://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/b0by8k8w%7C * 8:2 "Jack and the team uncover a nest of vipers when a zoo owner is killed with a tranquilliser dart and everyone has an alibi." https://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/b0c07gbl * 8:3 "Jack and the team are mystified when the TV presenter of a holiday programme is found drowned. The spotlight falls on the crew." https://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/b0c13qyn * 8:4 "Jack and the team must navigate the tempestuous waters of a family divided when a wealthy coffee magnate is shot." https://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/b0c1xc4g * 8:5 "A shadow is cast over a small fishing community when their festival queen is murdered in baffling circumstances." https://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/b0c2ljmt * 8:6 "Jack and his team face the toughest challenge of their lives when tragedy strikes close to home." https://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/b0c3gz54 * 8:7 "Saint Marie mourns when radio legend Dezzie Dixon is murdered live on air, and Jack must unravel a complex mystery to find the culprit." https://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/b0c47h4y * 8:8 "A horse-trekking expedition is cut short when Jack discovers the dead body of a rider in the most unexpected of places - the police station itself." https://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/m0002vlg BBC trailer * series 8: https://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/p06x39kw BBC clips * 8:1 "Last stop" https://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/p06y1qrz * 8:2 "Young sapling" https://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/p06y1qrj * 8:3 "Pet peeve" https://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/p06y1qr0 * 8:4 "Open book" https://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/p06zl8vc * 8:5 "Festival Queen" https://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/p06zl8w9 * 8:6 "Close to home" https://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/p06zxd7d * 8:7 "I am myself ... am I not?" https://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/p070k635 * 8:8 "Calling card" https://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/p07198z9 ep 1 The bus to Honoré screeches up to the Saint Marie ferry port; doors fling open wide as driver Butterfly Brown cheerfully greets the four passengersrwho climb aboard the rickety old vehicle. After a hairy journey winding round the island roads at speed, the express bus arrives at the depot in Honoré. The passengers get off as Butterfly is chastised for running late by her officious manager Harold Crane. One passenger stays seated at the back, apparently asleep... As Butterfly approaches, she is horrified to see that he is dead, stabbed in the chest. The tension is palpable as DI Jack Mooney calls the bingo numbers for a group of pensioners in a packed community centre. When DS Florence Cassell interrupts with news of the murder, Jack has no choice but to speed up the rest of the numbers until he has a winner for the much-coveted foot spa. Jack and Florence join JP at the bus depot to find that the victim is a British man in his fifties called Paul Raynor. Checking his belongings, they find an out-of-date driving license and a small locker key in his shirt pocket. Jack questions Butterfly and the other three passengers who all deny they knew the victim. Working out that Raynor was stabbed on the journey, the team are baffled when they realise that no one saw who committed the murder. In fact, everyone declares they were sat in their seats for the whole time. Scratching his head, Jack faces an impossible conundrum: as no one else could have accessed the bus on the way from the port, one of the passengers must have killed Raynor, but just how did they do it? Next day the team assemble around the whiteboard. News comes in that victim Raynor had just been released from Guadeloupe prison after serving sixteen years for murder. He was arrested for an armed robbery at a casino, where he killed one of the kitchen staff - a 19 year old gapyear student - as he was trying to get away. Looking over the case files, Florence spots that the surname of the boy who died matches one of their suspects: Fiona Tait, who claims she had come to Saint Marie to sightsee. A devastated Fiona admits to the police that she had planned to murder her son's killer, but at the last minute, she had a change of heart. When JP finds the knife that killed Raynor on the right hand side of the road, they work out that the only person sat on that side was Oliver Carr, an ex-army paratrooper. On questioning him, they discover that he has been hired by the casino to track down the money; all 750,000 euros that was stolen by Raynor but never recovered. So did Carr murder the victim in order to lay his hands on the missing loot? Meanwhile JP has traced the key found in Raynor's pocket to a beach locker in Honore; could this be where the missing money is hidden? Opening it up, the team are surprised to find an old pair of swimming trunks belonging to a local man called Errol Porter. The team are frustrated but then an intriguing lead presents itself. Letters written to Raynor when he was inside point them towards another passenger on the bus: Tamila Brooks: a pious housemaid from Saint Marie. A heartbroken Tamila admits that she was in love with Raynor, and had gone to the prison to meet him on his release but he rejected her. Despite having three good motives, Jack is still at a loss; how on earth did the killer manage to stab Raynor en route without anyone noticing? When it turns out that Butterfly Brown is also connected to Raynor and - in a dodgy sideline from bus driving - had been paid to produce false ID documents for him, the team are even more baffled; how could she have stabbed the victim when she was driving the bus? It is only when JP manages to track down Errol Porter - the owner of the swimming trunks - that the pieces of the mystery start to fall into place and Jack identifies the real killer. ep 2 At the edge of the island's rainforest sits Saint Marie Zoo; an impressive menagerie of monkeys, jaguars, reptiles and birds set up by the British-born Alfie Shepherd in the 1970s. Nowadays Alfie's eldest son Xander runs the business along with his siblings, his wife and a small number of devoted staff. After a busy Saturday, charming Xander Shepherd is bidding farewell to the day's visitors whilst his sister Iris, brother Dylan, wife Marina and loyal zookeeper Theo pack the animals away and lock the gates. The gang are looking forward to their regular weekend beers but Xander's not in the mood; a worrying text has knocked him for six but he does his best to put on a brave face. They all gather on one of the zoo's tree-top walkways and Xander tells them he'll meet them in the staff room once he has dropped off the day's takings at the office. But Xander never turns up. The four of them head back out to find him face down on the walkway with a tranquilliser dart sticking out of his back. Dead as a dodo. When the call from the zoo comes in, DI Mooney and his team are mid-way through welcoming their newest member, Selwyn's niece, Officer Ruby Patterson, into the fold. Newbie Ruby is initially grossed out by the victim's blue lips and foaming at the mouth, but they quickly ascertain that the dart must have been filled with a deadly poison. Someone had actively replaced the sedative in the dart, clearly wanting Xander dead. JP finds the day's takings securely locked in the safe which suggests Xander must have been shot on the way back from the office whilst the team were all in the staff room. When Ruby finds a tranquilliser gun abandoned next to a hole in the zoo's perimeter fence, the team conclude that an unknown assailant must have broken in, shot Xander and then escaped back into the rainforest. Then eagle-eyed Jack notices something strange about the hole; the cut wires of the fence curl inwards, leading him to deduce that the fence was cut from the inside... so did someone close to Xander stage the scene to make it look like an intruder shot him? But as the only four people in the zoo were in the staff room drinking beers at the time of Xander's death, how did the killer manage it?Tensions between those closest to Xander start to show when his wife Marina shares that convicted felon Theo had recently been stealing and Xander was going to report him. But would he really kill his beloved boss to save himself from returning to prison? Florence then discovers the text that Xander received just before his death was from a private investigator; he was obtaining evidence of an affair between his brother Dylan and Marina, who's eight months pregnant. Could Marina have pointed the finger at Theo in order to shine light away from herself? Jack and the team dig further into the background of this eccentric family, and in doing so learn about their unconventional upbringing and warped loyalties to each other. The family is most cagey when questioned about an incident which happened in 1990 when a young boy was rumoured to have been killed by a snake bite whilst visiting the zoo. Jack probes the siblings but gets nowhere; his frustrations build as he struggles to get to the bottom of why any of them would want Xander dead, or could even have managed it while they were all having a beer in the staff room at the time of the murder. As the case progresses, force of nature Ruby continues to test JP's patience; a tension which comes to a head when Ruby shoots JP in the bottom with a tranquilliser dart whilst investigating Iris' snake smuggling business. Ruby is mortified but for Jack, JP's account of the sensation he experienced unlocks the mystery and he realises who the killer is. Meanwhile, Jack finds he has been entered into the Saint Marie Big Swim after losing a game of shuffleboard. ep 3 Popular holiday programme 'Hotspots', fronted by the effervescent Catrina McVey, has come to beautiful Saint Marie to film a new episode of the long-running series. The five-strong crew, lead by industry veteran Bill Calder, complete the final shot of the day and head to the hotel bar for some well-deserved beers. After a few drinks, the crew retire to their rooms, ready for the early start the next morning. As the sun rises over the island, the groggy crew assemble for the day's filming. Unusually it is Catrina, an inveterate professional, who is running late. Tragedy strikes when her colleagues discover her lifeless body washed up on the beach. Sizing up the scene, Jack is troubled. Despite everything pointing to death by accidental drowning during an impromptu late-night swim, Jack notices faint markings on the victim's neck. He concludes that Catrina must have been forced underwater by her killer. As she didn't know anyone else on Saint Marie, Jack asks the team to focus on the "Hotspots" crew, much to their dismay. When JP speaks to a witness who saw Catrina kissing camera operator Andy Spriggs, down by the beach last night, it looks like they have their man. Before they can arrest him, Andy turns up at the station and confesses that he was with Catrina at the beach last night. Devastated, he explains to Jack that she seemed drunk, suggesting they go for a swim together. Next thing he knew, she was floating in the water, dead. He dragged her to shore (hence the markings on her neck) and left her, terrified that his wife would hear about their affair. But rather than assuming Catrina's death was a tragic accident, Jack wonders how a fit young woman could drown in such calm, shallow waters. When the toxicology report comes in, his suspicions are confirmed. Significant traces of Meradil - a beta-blocker - are found in Catrina's system. Mixed with alcohol, it would have caused Catrina to lose consciousness and drown in the sea. Cogs whirring, Jack ponders how on earth the killer could have predicted that Catrina would go for a swim that night. According to Andy, Catrina decided to take a dip on the spur of the moment. The next day, JP uncovers an intriguing lead. Footage from that day's filming reveals a secret conversation between Catrina and dreary sound recordist Terry Brownlow, seemingly about Andy and Catrina's affair. Terry's intensity of feeling leads Jack and JP to wonder if he was in love with Catrina, and killed her out of jealousy. Hot under the collar, Terry denies his feelings were anything but platonic and informs Jack that they were in fact talking about Catrina leaving "Hotspots" for good. This would have hugely impacted the success of the show, leaving Bill Calder - the series producer/director - high and dry. On discovery that Bill has a ruthless reputation, the team wonder if he was angry enough to murder Catrina. Under pressure, Bill reveals that Catrina came to tell him she was quitting "Hotspots" the night she died, but he vehemently denies killing her. There is a further twist in the investigation when the team uncover that production co-ordinator Pippa Mayhew was overlooked for the role of presenter in favour of Catrina. A breakthrough occurs when the post-mortem reveals that Catrina ingested the Meradil in a cup of coffee. After deducing that she drank it in Bill's room that night, he becomes their prime suspect. Closing in, the team are shocked to find Bill has died of a Meradil overdose in his hotel bathroom. It looks like, overcome by guilt, he committed suicide before the police could arrest him. ep 4 The infamous Dacre family have owned the Paradise Skies coffee plantation on Saint Marie for decades. But since multi-nationals muscled in on the international coffee market in recent years, things have taken a downward turn. With the encouragement of new wife Ricki, head of the family Benedict Dacre has decided to sell up. A hefty sum of six million pounds is on the table from a potential buyer but not everyone is impressed. At a "celebratory" dinner laid on by housekeeper Josephine, Benedict's sister Ciss makes it clear that his callous disrespect of the family legacy is a crime punishable only by death. Ciss' son Owen and Benedict's daughter Rose watch on as Benedict removes himself from the bitter discussions to partake in his nightly ritual of a brandy by the pool whilst reading a chapter of his history book. The others decide not to let the drinks go to waste but when Ciss excuses herself just after midnight the house is rocked by the sound of a gun shot ringing out. All the residents of the plantation rush out to find Benedict dead in the pool; a single gunshot in his back. DI Jack Mooney, previously unaware of the Dacre family, is quickly brought up to speed by Officer Ruby who continues to sing the "Paradise Skies" TV jingle at every opportunity. But what interests Jack more is the fact that at the crime scene, Benedict didn't leave a bookmark in his book when he was confronted by his killer. For the residents and Ricki in particular, it's cut and dry; Ciss practically threatened to kill her brother earlier that evening and therefore she has to be prime suspect. And then when Jack uncovers CCTV showing Ciss - in her distinctive green kimono - walking towards the pool with a gun in her hand a couple of minutes before midnight, the team have no reason not to arrest her. But it all feels too easy for Jack. And when he suspects there is an unspoken connection between Ciss and the housekeeper, she confirms she was in fact with Josephine at her bungalow at the time of Benedict's murder. With Ciss and Josephine's secret love affair exposed, Ciss also now has a strong alibi. As the investigation continues, Jack attempts to get to the bottom of the fractured family and deduces that domineering Benedict wasn't a particularly well-liked man. On finding out that Rose was angry at her father for paying off her plantation worker boyfriend, and that Josephine was going to be tricked out of her full pension pot, Jack notices a financial theme emerging amongst the suspects' motives. As the murder was committed just before the sale of the plantation went through, Jack wonders whether the killer was protecting their inheritance. But when they discover that an ancient Dacre tradition stipulates a male heir and young Owen Dacre isn't interested in the business, this notion is thrown out. Just as Jack starts to lose faith and doubt his impersonator theory, he finds that the killer has hidden a short brown wig and a green kimono - a replica of the one worn by Ciss that night - just metres from where Benedict was killed. And when Ruby spots a red fingernail on the enhanced CCTV footage of 'Ciss', they conclude that it must be glamorous Ricki who impersonated her sister-in-law that night. Ruby's rendition of the impossibly catchy "Paradise Skies" coffee jingle makes Jack start to wonder whether the reason Benedict didn't leave a bookmark that night was because the book at the scene wasn't actually the one he was reading. ep 5 It's the day of the Mahi Mahi festival and preparations are being made for a vibrant day of sun, drinks and freshly-barbecued food. Florence is helping Patrice to set up his bar, along with the help of friends Harrison Green and his girlfriend Tiana Palmer. But Tiana has more than just the bar to prepare for: today she is the "Mama d'Mer", the festival queen who carries out the traditional offering to the ocean of bread, rum and flowers in exchange for fish. As Tiana meets best friend Nelly and her mother to don her festival attire, Jack joins Florence at the bar. He wouldn't miss his first Mahi Mahi festival for the world. Tiana must make her "offering" from a small skiff as it makes its way round the headland of the bay. As the cheering crowd awaits Mama D'Mer's arrival, something's not right. The skiff is approaching but Tiana is slumped over, motionless. Harrison and Nelly dash to a boat and speed out to meet Tiana's skiff. As they approach, the worst is confirmed: Tiana's been stabbed in the chest. The festival queen is dead. Jack and the team are puzzled. Everybody on the island loved her and had watched her grow up. And when Jack checks Tiana's bag, he sees only the rum and flowers in there. The bread is missing. Jack meets with those closest to Tiana to try and work out what happened. Nelly DuBois was the last person to see Tiana alive and watched her set off on her boat. She shows Jack a video on her phone to prove it. The phone indicates the video was taken at 17:47. Jack was also filming on his phone when Tiana came around the headland and his video confirms that she was seen approaching the harbour at 17:50, meaning there was only a short window of time in which she could have been killed. As the team investigate, they learn of Tiana's upbringing with her alcoholic mother, Louise, who adopted Tiana when she was two. Catherine reports that she saw Louise hit Tiana when drunk only the week before. Tiana had been preparing to move out of her mother's place and Louise was hurt. Meanwhile, JP finds out that Harrison owes money to a local loan shark, Pee-Wee Paul. Following a chase through the alleys, the team catch Pee-Wee Paul, who informs them that Harrison has a gambling problem and has just paid Pee-Wee $600 to cover some debts. When Patrice asks for the $650 Tiana had earned in tips and Florence says they found only $10 worth in Tiana's locker, Jack suspects that Harrison was secretly stealing from Tiana. When confronted, Harrison says he told Tiana and she forgave him. But when Jack presses Harrison to provide an alibi, he can only rely on Patrice to confirm that he was at the bar. Patrice, however, can only admit to thinking he was at the bar: he never actually saw him. At the station, Ruby's confused by Tiana's photos: they consist mostly of selfies, apart from pictures of the local harbour and fishing nets. Illegal trawling nets to be precise. Jack speculates that perhaps Tiana found out someone had been using them and maybe she had been killed to avoid going to prison. Seems like quite a motive. The team smoke out fisherwoman Nelly as the culprit but she claims that she never realised that Tiana knew. The team aren't so sure. It all falls into place when Florence hands Jack a bacon sandwich. "It all comes down to the bread", Jack speculates. The bread that was missing from Tiana's bag. Jack tells the team to gather the suspects. He has worked out who the killer is. Meanwhile, Ruby gets an inappropriate crush on a suspect whilst Florence and Patrice fall out over their personal connections to the investigation. ep 6 Jack and his team are put to the test when tragedy strikes close to home. The episode begins as the team rush into the warehouse where, to their horror, they find a dead body. JP traces the last call the victim made to Ewan Boyd, a financial investor living on Rosalie Island, situated just off Saint Marie. As Selwyn informs Jack of Ewan's background, Jack spots a plastic bag in the water caught under a jetty with a cushion in it. The team head to Rosalie Island to interview Ewan. At his luxury villa, they speak to Ewan, Frances Compton and Martin Stow, who both work for Ewan. Jack questions them about the phone call made to their house but all three claim they never answered it. Jack questions if any of them own a gun: they all deny it. Other than Harrison Green's water taxi, Jack wonders, how do they travel to Saint Marie from the island. Ewan says they used to own a small skiff but it had a hole in it and was thrown out years ago. Jack's not convinced they're all telling the truth and gets JP and Ruby to search for any evidence of a gun or a boat on Rosalie Island. There's no sign of either except for in a small shed where they find oars and fuel canisters. This must be where the skiff used to be kept, Jack suggests. But there's something else. In the corner of the shed there's a pile of cushions, identical to the one that Jack found earlier near the crime scene. If the cushion made it across to Saint Marie then someone from the island must have brought it. JP traces a phone call to a jeweller's on Saint Marie where they discover that Ewan had a necklace made with an engraving on it: "To Tiana". Jack and JP confront Ewan and discover that Ewan and Tiana had actually met at a few parties and he bought the jewellery for her. But she had refused to accept it. Ewan claims he was disappointed about this, nothing more. Meanwhile, Ruby discovers emails from Frances on Tiana's laptop. She explains that Ewan frequently has flings with women but they never last long. She's the one who lets them know it's over. It's a great of skill of hers, Frances says, getting people to come around to her way of thinking. The lab tests show that the gun used in the murder had been used in a previous armed robbery. JP knows a Darrius Brookes who sells illegal guns. It turns out that Darrius has recently sold a gun to Martin Stow. As the team go to arrest Martin, Ewan intervenes and explains the situation. He's terminally ill and had asked Martin to buy the gun for him so that, when the time comes, Ewan can die on his own terms. Unsure where to turn next, Jack heads back to Belle Mer where he buys a bottle of water. He notices his bottle is leaking and uses a tissue to plug the hole. Which gets Jack thinking. They race back to the police station where Jack tells JP to get a dive crew to search for a boat in the water near the crime scene. He knows who the killer is. After the dramatic events of the past few days, one of the team must make a huge decision as they come to terms with everything that has happened. ep 7 Every Sunday night, king of the airways Dezzie Dixon is heard playing the best of bootleg reggae in homes all over Saint Marie. Laid-back Dezzie loves his job; he sips a cold beer and plays his favourite tunes whilst his daughter Faith controls the decks and old friend Bunny keeps the station ticking over. At nine o'clock, Faith reminds Bunny it's their tea time so they leave Dezzie broadcasting as they head out to the street food truck over the road. But from the truck's small FM radio they suddenly hear a commotion in the studio, followed by a gunshot. A shocked Faith and Bunny rush back in to the station to see what's happened. At first glance it looks like Dezzie isn't even there. But after Faith checks the immediate vicinity and Bunny calls the police, they return to the studio and find Dezzie slumped behind the desk. He's dead, with a single bullet in his head. Jack and Ruby, both fans of the show, are moved by the mourners already gathering outside Radio Saint Marie. Station manager Carlton Brown, who is keen to tell the police he was at a gig at the time of the murder, soon arrives. Devastated, he joins a grieving Bunny and Faith who are all stumped by the same question. Noticing the fire door at the side of the station is open, Jack deduces that the killer must have waited for Bunny and Faith to leave, then snuck in the unlocked main entrance, shot Dezzie and exited via the fire door. On top of all of this, Jack receives news from Selwyn that a DS from Internal affairs in Paris will be joining them for this case to assess working practices following the shooting of Florence. DS Madeleine Dumas arrives and watches intently as Jack tries to make sense of this puzzling crime. The team are on edge as straight-talking Madeleine doesn't appear to suffer fools. Initially Madeleine just can't understand why Jack is only focusing on those closest to Dezzie when all three of them have alibis. But Jack carries on with his unconventional crime-solving tactics and discovers that Dezzie wasn't quite the man he was made out to be. It looks like Faith, Bunny and Carlton all have reasons to want him dead. When they find a piece of radio equipment which went missing on the night of the murder, the fingerprints lead the team to a fourth suspect - local vagrant Junior. Junior admits that he was in the station at the time of Dezzie's death but swears blind that he was just looking for something to steal, he definitely didn't kill Dezzie. Junior's statement initially appears to be a dead end but when Jack realises that the fire doors were left open on purpose, Junior provides Jack with the evidence that this was definitely an inside job. With time running out and Madeleine not entirely convinced of his competence, Jack takes a final trip back to the Radio Saint Marie. He listens as the station continues to broadcast repeats of old Dezzie shows and begins to wonder. Jack gathers the suspects together to explain how the killer cleverly managed to murder Dezzie whilst giving themselves an unshakeable alibi. Meanwhile, the team is feeling the pressure from tough cookie Madeleine as she observes Jack's every move. ep 8 It's the holiday of a lifetime for old mates Jay, Gerald, Adam and David. They are all turning 50 and celebrating the occasion with an action-packed riding holiday at Saint Marie's Crystal Bay Horse Ranch. The final night of their holiday is a big trek into the jungle and a night of camping; a chance for them all to get back to nature and spend more time with attractive ranch owner Hannah. But as they banter and jostle for Hannah's attention, she notices a storm on the horizon and wisely suggests they all settle down in their tents for the night. Saint Marie is shaken by a torrential storm, but by morning Jack thinks he has seen the worst of it. That is, until he opens up the locked police station and finds the body of a fifty year old man lying in the middle of the floor. It's Adam, with scratches on his arms and laceration marks around his neck. Jack checks his vitals, but he's definitely dead. As a shocked Jack and his team gather their composure, Commissioner Patterson asks DS Madeleine Dumas to stay on Saint Marie to help them out on the case before she heads back to France. Search and rescue teams quickly identify that Adam's friends reported him missing but none of them claim to have seen him after they zipped up their tents last night. At the campsite Madeleine notices an empty bottle of rum near Adam's tent and wonders why Adam felt the need to drink alone when they were all apparently the best of friends. But Jack's more bothered about working out how Adam's dead body ended up on the floor of the locked police station. With the station sealed off as a crime scene, Jack, Madeleine and the team set up a make-shift incident room at Jack's shack. They soon discover Adam's phone and wallet in a bin in the middle of town, but near the bin they also spot a hoof print. Sure that Adam hadn't made any enemies since he arrived on holiday, Jack starts to suspect Adam's friends and deduces that the killer must have transported the body down from the jungle on a horse. Jack ploughs on and digs up dirt on the friends, concluding that Adam wasn't much of a 'mate'; he was bullying Gerald, and threatening to tell David's wife that he had lost his job. On discovery that Adam was also going through a messy divorce, Jack realises Adam had quite a few enemies. Jack is also careful not to rule out the ranch manager Hannah, and when he discovers that some of the scratches on Adam's arms contained oil used in the horses' diet, the team are quick to confront Hannah about what she is hiding. Hannah finally admits she did see Adam on the night of his death; he waited outside her tent while she tended to the horses during the storm and then he tried to assault her. She insists that she scratched him as she was fighting him off, but Jack starts to wonder whether this nasty side of Adam could push anyone to murder him. The case isn't getting any more straightforward when the post-mortem reveals the cause of death wasn't asphyxiation, but a stroke which was brought on by the act of strangulation. To top it all off, Ruby finds an unexplained playing card near where the body was found and after a series of unfortunate events starts to believe she has been cursed by the killer. Jack feels he is getting nowhere with the case, and when his daughter, Siobhan, calls to say she has just been cheated on by her boyfriend, he is tempted to just pack up and head home. But with the case still at the forefront of his mind as he starts his trip home, Jack starts to wonder whether there was a delay between the strangulation and the stroke that eventually killed him.